


It'll Be Fine

by Jingujiwa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffbang fic, Glimmer is mentioned - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, light injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingujiwa/pseuds/Jingujiwa
Summary: Catra faces a light injury after a quick battle and Adora decides she must carry a flustered Catra home in her arms.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	It'll Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Fic part of the She-Ra fluff bang!

“That seemed _awfully_ excessive for the simple mission you guys described earlier.”

Catra followed next to Adora, arms crossed in indignance as she recounted their recent events. Adora had been asked by Glimmer earlier that day to visit one of the local villages outside of Brightmoon due to recent reports of stolen goods from the town and assess the issue. Of course, she had asked Catra to tag along with her to keep her company, in which Catra quickly agreed to. It’s not like she would have let her go on her own anyway.

Adora turned to her girlfriend, smirking at the tone in her voice. She knew Catra didn’t regret coming and was glad to be with her either way, but this was her way of expressing her frustration at the sudden change of events. Once they arrived at the town, they were aggressively greeted by the small band of people who had been the source of the missing food of supplies in town. However, as quickly as the fight seemed to start, it was over. Once they came to realize that they hadn’t simply picked a fight with some random Brightmoon officials, but in fact She-Ra and her formidable feline acquaintance themselves, they backed off and admitted defeat without pressing for further harm. After some time of talking things over with the bandits and the village officials, they were able to reach an agreement between all parties that didn’t seem too harsh or unjust, and the two were once again on their way back home.

Adora faced forward as they continued down their path through the Whispering Woods, back the way they came. “Well, we should have expected something. It’s not like the supplies just vanished on their own.”

Catra let out a huff beside her.

Suddenly, she noticed an odd silhouette out of the corner of her eye that grabbed her attention away from the road ahead. Her steadfast gaze fell on Catra as she realized the off movement was that of her girlfriend’s gait as she walked with less pressure on her right foot than the other, slightly throwing her off balance as she walked. She watched her for a moment, assessing the damage before she loudly exclaimed, “You’re hurt! What happened?”

Adora rushed over to her girlfriend, practically drawn to her side like a giant magnet. Her brawny arms outstretched in a way that seemed like she was holding her in a protective bubble, as though at any moment someone would jump out from the bushes and try to inflict more harm upon them. Her brows were raised with the complementary look of worry painted on her face as she looked over the feline erratically to draw out any other sign of potential injury.

“Sheesh, Adora!” She cried, feeling her cheeks burn as she pushed herself away from her overbearing arms. “I just turned my ankle a bit too far. No big deal, really.”

Adora’s eyes narrowed, not pleased with Catra’s answer. “Catra,” She pressed further.

The magicat sighed, pushing down the giddy feeling that bubbled in her chest over Adora’s almost overwhelming concern for her wellbeing, and continued to defend herself. 

“Adora,” She countered. “It’s really no big deal. I landed wrong and it’ll be fine by tomorrow, I would tell you if it was serious.”

Catra looked Adora directly in her eyes- tall as she may be, standing her ground while watching as her lover’s features changed from that of concern to reluctance, and finally that of acceptance. Her face fell, and she looked to the ground beside Catra, not meeting her eyes. After a moment of hearing no reply from Adora, Catra resumed, opting to add on their familiar phrase to console her.

“I promise.”

Finally, Adora relented, letting out a long, drawn-out sigh. She stood up straight, broad shoulders pushed back and arms pressed against her side. She-Ra was truly something to behold.

“Okay. Yeah, I know. It’s just… I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

Her face was soft. So soft and so gentle that Catra caught herself wordlessly staring at her a moment too long. Those caring blue eyes that seemed to only look at her, the look she only seemed to give Catra as they fell into mutual understanding. It had a grip on her, one she didn’t mind succumbing to.

Tentatively, Catra’s lip quirked into a grin, showing off the edges of her sharp canines. “See something you like?” She asked coquettishly. Talking to Adora like this was still very much categorized under  _ ‘new territory _ ’, but it was something she was finding herself more accustomed to doing as their time together grew longer.

The tall blonde only snorted at her paramour’s attempt to change the mood. Her face finally began to light up once again as per Catra’s intent. The feline stood triumphant at her success, and definitely  _ not  _ because Adora’s laugh seemed to be made of honey laced with such sweetness that it could melt away all of their surroundings.

“Alright, alright,” She broke, “At least let me do this.”

Before Catra could ask what she was referring too, her legs were suddenly swept out from underneath her, finding herself lifted high into the air and hovering over the grassy dirt beneath her. She let out a shrill squeak of surprise at the abrupt movement and loss of physical stability, clinging on to the white and gold fabric that clothed Adora’s wide chest with unsheathed claws- most likely drawn out from the prep sudden movement. Catra could feel the heat spread over her cheeks as she slowly became aware of the position Adora was holding her in. One muscular arm, placed under the crook of Catra’s knees to hold her legs up delicately- taking the weight off of her rolled ankle, while the other encased her narrow back, hand gripping on to her outward-facing shoulder in solidified security.

Her face burned as if she was directly under the sun. She was so close to Adora right now, pressed against her bodice, eyes almost leveled with that of her shoulder. The hold she was placed in felt secure, warm, and  _ oh _ \- how she couldn’t deny how comforting it felt to be held by her in her arms like this. She looked up to her glowing eyes questionably.

Adora was already staring down at her with that wide, gleaming, and hubristic grin of hers.

“To rest your ankle.” She stated matter-of-factly.

“Uh-huh.”

Adora giggled once more, clutching Catra closer against her chest as though she was one of the most precious jewels she’s ever held. 

She sighed, softening into the blonde’s hold on her as they began walking back to camp. She gave in to the hold on her, knowing Adora would not relent just as Catra hadn’t earlier. Loosely, she clutched on to the fabric of Adora’s side for lack of something to hold on to and tightly wrapped her free arm around her waist. Fortuitously, the pads of her fingers brushed lightly against the tops of Adora’s where they lay rest from their adjusted grip on her side. As to not make a big notion out of it, she slowly entwined her fingers with Adora’s lean ones the best she could.

Much to her dismay, the action she’d hoped to didn’t go unnoticed, and she was ardently met with a small gasp above her head. Sparing herself the embarrassment of looking at her most likely beaming lover directly, Catra quickly turned her head to the ground in a swift movement to conceal her open blush. It never seemed to go away near Adora.

“How are you so cute?” She all but yelled.

Catra groaned, yet found herself unwilling to let go.

“Ugh, Adora!”

Preemptively, Catra held out a hand to stop the kiss she predicted was coming, and as expected Catra felt the smooth skin of Adora’s cheek as it pressed against her palm.

“Catra-” She drawled out. “Let me kiss you,” Spoken like a chant.

“Stop being such a dork!”

“You love it.” She taunted through pursed lips. 

Reluctantly, Catra gave in and crossed her arms against her chest. It was a battle she would not win, as they both knew how persevering Adora was at times like this. Gleefully, Adora saw her golden opportunity and took it, placing a quick and feathery kiss against the feline’s cheek. 

“I love you,” She stated. 

Catra sighed, deepening herself into her embrace and resting her head against her shoulder. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weird dislike for (!?)? Like, I will not use it, ever. don't ask me why idk
> 
> Also I went to write "grassy earth" and had a small crisis because I realized earth is, in fact, not a descriptive term but a planet that they are not on, so
> 
> one-small-catra on tumblr! Currently in the works of another addition to Comfort, so please check out that fic if you haven't already!!


End file.
